


September 25, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl guessed there was a good side to staying up after midnight as she smiled.





	September 25, 2002

I never created DC.

Supergirl guessed there was a good side to staying up after midnight as she smiled and slumbered through her father's sermon marathon.

THE END


End file.
